A Day in the Life of Tigger
by timmcgrawchick
Summary: Who does Mary Ann's cat Tigger spend his day when she's gone, what is he thinking when Mary Ann calls him 'tiggy? Follow him around for a day and find out!
1. The Routine

**A DAY IN THE LIFE OF TIGGER**  
**CHAPTER ONE**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**  
** A/N: I hope a don't make Tigger look like a ass hole! **

* * *

_'Beep, beep, beep'_

It was 6:30 in the morning, when Mary Ann has to get up for school. I'm never ready to get up that early, I'm a cat, for crying out loud, but I get up anyway. Because before Mary Ann gets in the shower, she always pets me at least once or twice.

_'Beep, beep, beep'_

Mary Ann's great. I love her so much! She gives me everything I want and gives me all the attention that a cat could ever imagine. Sometimes, I just want her to leave me alone and let me sleep! But that doesn't happen very often. I really do appreciate her and care for her very much.

_'Beep, beep, beep'_'

We kinda have a routine that we do every morning. After the alarm gos off, I walk up the bed (I sleep at the foot of the bed) to Mary Ann's stomach. After I'm on her stomach, she usually wakes up. She hits the clock and makes it shutup and sits up and pets me for a little bit. Then, she gets up and takes a shower and I sit on the bed until she gets out and walks in to the room wrapped in a towel. She gets dressed and gos down stairs to feed me and eat breakfast. I always follow her there, because I'm very hunger by that time. Then she tells me good-bye and leaves for school, and I start my day.  
_  
'Beep, beep, beep'_

I started walking up to Mary Ann. She hit the clock and started petting me, just like she always does, long, slow strides, from the top of my head, to the tip of my tail. It's great.

"Well, hello my tiggy, wiggy, wo! And how are you this morning," Mary Ann asked me. I really don't like when she calls me all those stupid nicknames, if that's what you want to call them. I wish I could tell her that my name is Tigger, not tiggy, wiggy, wo. But, I love her anyway and have gotten used to them.

I instantly started purring as if to answer her question.

"Well, I better get up and get in the shower," Marry Ann said to herself, as much to me, as she got and walked out of the room.

I sat there on the bed, still purring, thinking about what I should do next. Should I lick myself or go back to sleep.

"I feel kinda dirty," I thought to myself, and started licking my paw, then whipping it on my head, in an effort to clean my head.

By the time Marry Ann got out of the shower, I was almost done cleaning myself, all the way to my bottom, if you wanted to know.

I sat on the bed, watching her look in her closet and listening to her hum a tune.

"So, what do you think I should wear today, Tiggy?" she asked me.

I tried to tell her to wear her sweat shirt that said "I (a little heart, to indicate the word 'love') my Cat!" by meowing. But, of course, she didn't understand me, but, then again, she never really will.

She ended up wearing a black shirt with pink, zip up sweat shirt over it, and a black mini skirt. I never really liked that skirt. I thought it was way to short, but her dad said that she could wear it, so I guess she wears it.

"Come on, Tigger. Let's go get some breakfast!"

"Great, I'm STARVING!" I thought.

We both walked down stairs to the kitchen. The whole time, I was rubbing Mary Ann's legs.

I watched as Mary Ann opened the fridge and grabbed a can of open cat food, and walked to the cupboard. At the cupboard, she opened it, took out a special bowl, and put part of the can in it. She then walked over to my area (where my little box, food and water bowls, and dry food are) opened the dry food bag and took a little cup of food out. She took the cup over to the counter where the bowl was and put thedry food in it and gave it to me.

I hurriedly ran to my bowl and looked up at Mary Ann and meowed. I do that every morning, to thank her. She always takes it as a thank you and I'm very thankful for that. I don't know what I'd do if she took it any differently.

"Well, what should I eat, Dad and Sharon are already gone and I have to leave in, um, now!" Mary Ann said to me. She just grabbed a granola bar and walked over to me and gave me a kiss.

"You be good and I'll be back right after school. Love you!" and she ran out the door.

"Hmm," I thought to myself, "what trouble can I get in to know?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so slow. But I hope you think it's OK!**  



	2. Die, Mouse, DIE!

**  
**

**A DAY IN THE LIFE OF TIGGER**  
**CHAPTER TWO**

**Disclaimer: Still stands.**  
** A/N: Um, I guess this is my story and I hope you like it!**

* * *

I sat on the couch for a while, very bored and very tired. I'm a cat, I'm naturally tiered and lazy. It's kinda how I'm suppose to be. 

Anyway, I just couldn't think of something to do. I already gave myself a bath, ate, and took a nap.

Then, I saw something moved out of the corner of my eye. Did I really see something, or was I imagining? I do that sometimes, when I'm bored, I think I see something, when I want to see something, but I didn't. As if that make any sense!

There it was again! I knew I saw something this time. A very clear image of a little gray mouse. I cautiously and quietly jumped off the couch and crept slowly over to where I had seen the mouse. I wasn't sure where the little guy went, so I sat down and just observed the area.

I looked over and saw him dart behind the bookcase in the den. I was determined to catch him. Mary Ann would be so proud of me!

I stood up and started creeping slowly over to the bookcase. My tail was wagging vigorously. My ear twitched, trying to here everything possible. I focused on the bookcase. That little mouse couldn't stay behind there forever.

Then, I heard it move again. I heard it over to the left side of the case, near the living room door. I slowly moved over to the door. I sat down once again, I've caught mice before, and I know that they wait until they think I'm gone, then try to escape. Well, I'm very patent, and I will wait until he darts. I always do.

After what seemed like an eternity, the mouse darted back in to the living room, where I originally saw him. The chase was on. We run behind the couch and in front of the TV. He went in the kitchen then down the hall. I almost caught him about ten times, and the last time, I did.

I won't go in to the details, because I don't want to gross you out, but to summarize the situation, I played with the little mouse for an hour or so before it finally died, then I put it's limp little died body in my mouth and brought it up to Mary Ann's room. I jumped up on her freshly made bed and put it on her pillow. I thought she'd be so happy, but I later found I was wrong.

Hmm, now what?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! And sorry if you got grossed out by the mouse thing, as I was writing it I almost barfed! Not literately, but you know what I mean, it really grossed me out!**


	3. What a Mess!

**A DAY IN THE LIFE OF TIGGER**  
**CHAPTER THREE**  
**  
Disclaimer: I STILL OWN NOTHING!   
A/N: Sorry it's been do long! I've been on writers block lately! I am out of my block though, I think. But, Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! Oh, sorry it's so short.**

* * *

I walked down the staircase, wandering what I should do next. This is what usually happens when Mary Ann's gone, I have nothing to do! I know that she buys me all these toys and stuff, but none of them are much fun after the first five minutes. So I end up playing with something I'm not suppose to. Mary Ann doesn't like it, but oh, well!

I walked back into the living room and sat on the couch. I then looked around the room. Oh, no.

The once neat and clean living room was a mess. The floor lamp had fallen over, almost all the books on the bookcase had fallen of, the coasters for the family's drinks were on the floor, and the pictures and candles that were on the mantel somehow got on the floor to. And to top it all off, one of the couch pillows had fallen off and I must have ran over it and put a hole in it. There was pillow fluff ever where.

I'd never seen any room in this house, or any other house I've ever lived in, for that manner, look so messing. Disastrous. Yes, disastrous, that's the word I'm looking for. The room looked like Hurricane Katrina herself went through.

Well, I wasn't about to clean it up!

So, instead, I curled up in a ball, and closed my eyes. I remember looking at the TV remote, which was about to fall off the coffee table, right before I fell asleep.

* * *

I slept for about 45 minutes. A good nap, for me. I mostly take short naps, not long ones like I did. Unless it's in the evening, when Mary Ann wants to go to bed.

I felt good when I woke up. Very refreshed.

I felt like playing. That's what I wanted to do, play with something.

I jumped on the coffee table, knocking the remote off. Perfect. I jumped off the coffee table and attacked it.

I rolled over. Oh no! It was beating me! I got back on the top. Wham! Wham! I'll get you, you dumb remote! Then, all the sudden, the huge box turned on. The TV, I think that's what Mary Ann called it.

I stopped as soon as I heard noise, it scared the crap out if me. I jumped up about three feet. It was a add for some shampoo, I think. Dove, yes, Dove, that's what that pretty lady on the TV said. Then, it said, "Now, back to Tom and Jerry."

I sat in front of the big box and watched, there was a gray cat, chasing a brown mouse. The only problem with the show was that the mouse kept beating the cat.

I looked down and the remote. If I got the TV on, maybe I could control it to. I pushed a button, and then I couldn't hear what the little cartoon freaks were saying. I pushed another button, and then I could. It was weird. 

After playing with the remote thing for about a half an hour, I fingered out how ot change what I was watching. I changed it to a horror movie, there were a whole bunch of animals in this place with a bunch of square rocks coming out of the ground. It was really scary.

After my date with the remote thing, I went outside!

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I really couldn't think of anything to write! It wasn't that I had writers block, but in this chapter, there wasn't much to write. My next chapter will be better, I promise. I'll be bringing Logon into the picture, just like I was told to! I was planning on it, but I guess this next chapter will have to be when! At least, I think. Do you think that it looks like it could be 3:30 already? Has Tigger done enough for it to be time for Mary Ann to be back home from school? Please tell me what you think in a REVIEW! **


End file.
